A place in my heart
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: Yugi is a little baby neko who watched his parents die. Atemu and Yami have lost their son to a sickness. Yugi is given to Atemu and Yami to help their grief. Not all is as it seems. T x Y x H, A x Y, S x J.
1. Chapter 1 Caged!

BC: I am making the pairing for Yugi a bit different, Heba will be in this but he will not end up with Yugi. **WARING FEMALE NEKO YUGI!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Yugi's Pov~<em>**

I woke up to Mama's screams, she sounded like she was in pain. I heard Papa yell at the thing that hurt Mama. I got out of my small blanket and went towards the door and opened up and went to Mama and Papa's room. I opened the door to see Mama and Papa on the floor covered in blood looking at me with dull blue eyes. **_'MAMA!' _**"MEW!" I yelled running over towards her body.

'_**Wake up Mama**_.' "Mew." I cried softly. I pulled away from Mama and saw blood on my hands and I felt tears go down my eyes. I heard foot steps come towards the door and flickered my ears towards the door. I heard the door open to see a scary man looking at me...he had a scary smile on his face. I felt scared. His hair was white, and had dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. On one of his eyes he had a doubles 'T' shape.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, and hissed at him. He didn't seem afraid, he took a step forward and before I could blink he held me by the scruff of the back of my shirt.

I started to wiggle or tried to get out of his hold on me.

_**'HISS'**_

I tried to scratch at him. But he held me to far away. He turned to walk out of the room with me in hand. I kept trying to attack him, but it was fruitless. I felt tired and I don't know why. I looked around the house. It was a wreck. I pulled my ears flat against my head, and my tail in between my legs.

The man walked out the door, I looked around outside...house's were on fire, destroyed, the others from the village laid on the ground dead...blood sprayed on the ground, limbs lay here and there.

I looked a head of me to see an old man, he was wearing a plain white rope. Before I knew it is was stuffed into a bag, I started to freak out, trying to get out of the bag. "Mew, Mew,MEW!" I started crying our for my Mama and Papa. I began to cry, I curled into a ball and closed my eyes wrapping my tail around me. I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

I heard the man laugh darkly. "You destiny has been changed forever." He said making his horse move harshly. I whimpered and curled tighter into a ball. I don't understand what he meant, But I know it is not a good thing.

**_~2 months later~_**

I looked around the area, we were sounded by man busy people. Some people even looked at us and watched us. My ears went flat against my head

as I heard my stomach growl. The old man said I couldn't b feed today, I was going to be sold as a pet and or toy to the Pharaoh...what is a Pharaoh anyway.

I curled into a ball and closed my eyes wrapping my tail around me. After about a minute or so we stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in front of large gate. I crawled up to the bars and held on to them. I looked at the men who wore funny looking outfits. One caught my eye. He was about 6'3'', he had light teal green armor, his skin was pale like mine, his features were sharp. What caught my attention the most was that he had only one eye, and it was turquoise.

"Yugi!" I snapped m head over to the old man, who was walking up to the cage looking very mad. I backed up and sat in the middle of the cage knowing he can't reach me from this far.

He stood by the cage and glared at me. "You are going to be sold today, you will be on your best behavior. Is that understood." He growled out. I turned forward and put my head down. I hated him, I hated this cages...I hated my life.

After he left, I heard foot steps. I looked over to see that the man with the turquoise eye was standing next to the cage, he looked at me with an wide eye, soon it turned into a soft smile.

"All right, the cargo s fine." He called turning around. I blinked...what just happened...

I looked forward once again and saw that the gates were opening up, very slowly I might add. Once the gates were opened we walked inside and into the Palace.

We made it to a very large and fancy room. I looked at the people in the room, they were in very pretty outfits. I looked ahead of me. I was two people. One was pale, his eyes were a crimson amethyst mix, he also had tri-color hair, his bangs were blond, some of his bangs shot up his forehead like a lighting blot, the base was black with amethyst tips, with crimson at the nape of his neck, by what I could tell. He was also wearing very pretty clothes. I looked into his eyes once more to see sadness...why was he sad...

I looked away from him and at the the other. He had dark tanned skin, he had the same hair as the other only difference was the tips were crimson. I looked at his eyes next, they were a crimson, a deep crimson...I felt that the pulled me in, they showed no emotion what so ever, his eyes and face showed no warmth, no feeling...nothing.

We stopped at half way to the stairs not to close or far. The old man and his workers stopped and bowed to the floor. I blinked and looked at them. 'What are they doing?'

The man with the tanned skin waved his hand. "Stand." He commanded. I felt my body shiver at how cold his voice was. The old man rose to the floor. "Why have you come?" The man asked. I saw that the pale man flinched slightly at the cold tone. As did the old man.

"I bring a gift from the far lands of Japan." The old man explains. My ears perk up...this can't be good...

The man with crimson eyes raise an eye brow. "Oh really?" He asked. "Than lets see this so called gift." The old man flinched and walked over towards one of his men. He grabbed a log piece of rope. I looked away to see that the pale man had a frown of confusion on his face as did the all the others.

The old man came around to the front. He opened the cage door. He wrapped the rope around my neck tightly. I felt pain in my neck, I tried to take off the only to slam my head into one off the bars.

I yelped in pain for that. The old man pulled me out of the cage. I looked around to see that every single eye was on me. I felt my body start to tremble. I heard foots step come towards. I look up to see the pale man walking up towards me. I didn't like that one bit.

I felt my tail puff up, and my hair bristle. I growled low in my throat. The pale man was taken back slightly. My tail flickered. The tanned man looked like he was about to jump out off his seat. The pale man turned around slightly and raised a hand, the man with crimson eyes frowned and sat back down.

The pale man got a bit closer. I glared at him, well at least tried to anyways. He keeled down only a few steps away. He slowly held out his hand for me to sniff. I raised an eye brow at this action. I uncurled my tail and took a step forward, I sniffed his hand and licked the tip on his fingers. My ears perked up and I sat in front of him looked at him with my head cocked to the side. "Mew." '_**Hi**_' I mewled at him. The pale man looked at me with surprise and smiled softly. I felt my tail flicker. I looked at it, it flickered again. I glared at my tail and tried to grab it, it moved. I got up on all fours and chased it around trying to grab it. I felt dizzy after a while I sat down, I giggled as the room spun around me.

I heard a small giggle and snapped my head over towards the noise, and saw that the man was shaking with laughter, trying to hold it in. That was a bad idea I fell on my face. "Mew." _**'Not funny' .**_

After that I heard him go into full blown laughter. I lifted up my head to see him holding his stomach laughing. I blinked...why was he laughing...well at least he isn't looking sad anymore. I heard foot steps come from behind him. I looked up and saw that the tanned male was standing behind the pale male.

I aw no emotion on his face no warmth in his eyes. I felt my tail curl in between my legs. My ears folded against my head. I tried looking submissive as possible.

"Yami step a side please." He said in a stern voice. The man that was named Yami looked up and nodded standing up and stepping to the side. I rolled over onto my back showing him my stomach showing him that he was alpha...or whatever you called the leader...or king. I saw him kneel down, I closed my eyes thinking he was going to hurt me. I felt him rub my belly.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at him with wide eyes, a small smile on his face. I purred softly. He retracted his hand and stood up. I looked up at him. I sat up and let my tail uncurl itself.I felt my ears pop up and flicker backwards hearing something jingle.

"Aw how cute." Yami said looking at me. I cocked my head to the side. Confused...Yami than walked up to me and dropped to his knees again and gently pulled on my right ear...that ear had a limp tip that never stood up properly.

I patted at his hand gentle than tackled his hand nibbling on it. Yami chuckled softly. I snapped my eye over to him, and stuck my tough at him. "Nyaa~"

* * *

><p>BC:Well what do you think about the rewrite? t took me a day to rewrite this and many days to come up with the plot that I had lost!<p>

chapter 2 and 3 will be up shortly sometime in the next few days!


	2. Chapter 2 Imprinting

BC: I am making the pairing for Yugi a bit different, Heba will be in this but he will not end up with Yugi. **WARING MALE NEKO YUGI!**

_**Neko's language.**_

_**Neko language.**_

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it! This one has to due with Timaeus. **

**Heba wil be in this story but he/she will have a different role.**

**And Yes Timaeus is a Neko!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Timaeus Pov~<em>**

I watched the some merchants walk up to the palace gates. I had a few men talk to the leader which just happens to be a very old man who had, a long white bread, white long hair, and cream colored ropes.

I frown once my eyes caught a small cage. There seemed to be something, or someone inside.

I walked over towards it slowly and peared inside. What I was a beautiful little Neko. His amethyst eyes were boring into my own Turquoise eye.

I smiled at the young Neko, he looked somewhat skittish, but other than that completely fine. I took a step back and looked over my shoulder.

"Cargo is just fine." I yelled. I looked back at the younger one. 'I thought I was the last.' the knight thought as the trailer and the others walked inside the palace walls.

I sighed softly to myself. I looked at the ground. "Why is he here." I asked myself. I walked back inside the palace walls.

I walked into the palace and down the hall, and to my chambers. I opened my door and walked in and closing it behind me and locking it. I began to remove my helmet. My black ears popped out and I purred in bliss.

"Much better." I sighed. I took off the rest of my armor, My tail uncurled and flickered just a bit. I purred at the feeling of having balance again. His thoughts returned to the male.

His soft amethyst eyes, alabaster skin, and silky soft hair. He shook his head of those thoughts. He was going to have to wait a year for him. He chuckled at this, the instincts to mate and to find a mate. He knew when the first he laid eyes on him, he had imprinted.

'I am screwed.' He thought with a sad grin, mating season was just around the corner. He sighed and sat down on the chair next to his small table.

He knew that older neko's could even print on new born's so to him it was natural to imprint on the smaller male Neko.

He groaned at this slightly. 'Now sense I have printed how am I going to survive mating season.' He asked himself.

* * *

><p>~Yami's Pov~<p>

I couldn't help but laugh at the younger as she stuck his tough at me. "That is very ungentlemanly like Yugi." I teased. He looked at me with a blank look as if to say he didn't care.

I looked over at Atemu who was watching the younger with a calculating look. I raised an eye brow and nudged him with my elbow.

{What do you think?} I asked him though the mind-link.

Atemu kept his eyes on Yugi. {Do you want her?} He asked back.

Yami looked at Atemu with a glare. {He is not a pet Atem, he is just like Timaeus.} He said.

Atemu looked at Yami than back at Yugi who was being forced back into the cage harshly. The old man closed and locked the door to the cage and placed the key in his pocket.

Yugi was looking around the cage, sadly. His eyes were dull. He looked at him with pleading eyes.

His heart ached seeing him in there.

{All right she can stay} He said. He couldn't help but notice that she looked like Yami. Atemu walked up to the old man. "We will take him." He said to him in an emotionless tone.

The old man nodded and and pulled out the key once more. "He is worth 1000 gold." The old man explained.

Atemu glared at him. He looked over at Seth who looked at the man with a cold dark glare. Seth had a son named Seto and seeing a child in a cage was most likely pissing him off as much as himself.

Atemu glared at the old man. "Give him the gold." Atemu growled the old man flinched at Atemu's tone.

Yugi crawled towards the bars and folded his ears back. He was looking at Atemu who was looking at him. I watched as Atem reach out and pet Yugi's head calming him down. I smiled slightly at this.

I knew about Neko's, and their culture. He knew it about a year or so that he will be old enough to mate. Timaeus was mostly likely a very good choice, due to the fact he is a pure blood Neko.

The thoughts left him, once Iris entered the room with the gold and handed it to Atemu.

Atemu gave the greedy man the money and snatched the key from him and opened the lock on the metal cage.

Yugi slowly crawled over towards Atemu his ears are still folded against his head. Atemu gently picked him up and walk away. "Leave now and never return." Atemu said to the old man coldly. The old man nodded and left along with the others.

The priest's and most guards left the room leaving Atemu, Seth, Yugi, and I alone in the room. I looked at Yugi who looked terrified in Atemu's arms.

"Atemu place him down, he looked utter terrified." I said with a sad smile. Atemu looked at Yugi who was shaking slightly.

Atemu placed him down and took a few steps back. Yugi walked away from Atemu and looked around the room. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

* * *

><p>~Timaeus Pov~<p>

I got up off the chair and out of my chambers. I walked down the hall and into the throne room to talk to Atemu. I opened the door to see. Yami, Atemu, Seth, and my soon to be mate.

"Good evening my Pharaoh." I said with a curt nod. Atemu looked at me and waved me over. I walked over and stood by him.

"Timaeus, this is Yugi, he was just sold to us today." Yami said.

I looked over at the smaller Neko and knelled down. He walked over towards me and sniffed me. I watched as a large smile grew on his face. He pounced me and nuzzled my chest. "Mew." **_'Mine._**'

I chuckled. I could understand him quite well. _**"Later in the future."**_ I said to him. Yugi looked up at me with a cute pout on his lips.

I smiled softly. **_"Your too young."_** I explained. my imprinting was already known to him, sense he had imprinted on me as well. This was going to be a very long year indeed.

I looked up at the others how were looking at me with an odd expression mostly likely trying to figure out what I was saying as well as him.


	3. Chapter 3 An understanding

BC: I am making the pairing for Yugi a bit different, Heba will be in this but he will not end up with Yugi. **WARING MALE NEKO YUGI!**

**_Baby Neko's language._**

**Neko language_._**

**Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it! This one has to due with Timaeus. **

**Heba wil be in this story but he/she will have a different role.**

**And Yes Timaeus is a Neko!**

**You are most likey wondering why Timaeus has to wait a year you will see in this chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal Pov~<strong>

Timaeus smiled down at Yugi, he was sitting in his lap, rubbing and purring against Timaeus, he knew that Yugi was just rubbing in their scents instinctively.

Yami was watching Yugi with interest. "What is he doing?" Yami asked as Yugi nuzzled Timaeus chest and licking his shirt.

Timaeus chuckled softly. "He has calmed me as his mate, and is rubbing in his scent with mine, it is to warn other males and or female that I am taken." Timaeus explained.

Yami looked at Yugi and Timaeus, his left eyebrow was raised. "So basically your saying you guys imprinted on one another, am I correct?" Yami asked.

Timaeus nodded softly in agreement. "Yes, but I will have to wait a year to make him my mate fully."

Yami frowned at this and a small pout to his pale lips. "Why a year?"

Timaeus sighed softly. "You know how animals age and grow fast than humans?"

Yami nodded his head softly. "Yes."

"Well Neko's are the small, when Yugi turns a year he will be an adult." Timaeus explained softly, he looked down at his little mate. Yugi's amethyst eyes were lidded, he was sniffing his chest, searching for something.

Timaeus knew what he was looking for. "You haven't been wend yet have you?" Timaeus asked with an amused smile.

Yugi purred softly and kneaded Timaeus shirt.

Yam smiled softly. "I'll feed him." Yami said, he grabbed Yugi gently and held him like a newborn.

Yami looked at his lover who was talking with Seth. Yami walked up them.

The crimson-eyed Pharaoh looked at Yami. "What is it love?"

Yami looked at the Pharaoh with a small smile. Timaeus was standing behind him.

"I am going to get Yugi something to eat." Yami explained.

Atemu smiled and nodded softly at Yami. "All right, I guess I'll see you in a bit."

Yami smiled and leaned over and kissed Atemu on his lips.

"I guess so." Yami teased softly before leaving.

Seth chuckled. "It seems the Prince of Japan has gotten attached to Yugi all ready."

Atemu chuckled and nodded. "It seems so, but I wonder it is because he looks like Heba." Atemu said with a sad smile.

Seth nodded in agreement. "You may be right…that could be the case." Seth agreed.

* * *

><p>Timaeus had followed Yami and Yugi into the kitchen. Yami had givin' Yugi a bottle of warm cow milk or was it cream.<p>

Yugi had held the bottle with his two tiny hands; his eyes were closed in pleasure. Yami held the bottle at the end lifting the bottle so that Yugi could drink.

Timaeus was fascinated at the fact that Yugi warming up to Yami was easily.

Yami had a small smile on his pale lips as Yugi ate; the sound of Yugi suckling calmed his nerves greatly.

"I missed the sound of suckling." Yami said softly. Timaeus looked at his old friend and nodded.

"Hmm." Timaeus hummed. "Why don't you sing for him, baby neko's love music and will fall asleep each time one is sung." Timaeus explained.

Yami smiled softly. He took a deep breath.

Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie  
>It cant be true<br>That I'm losing you  
>The sun cannot fall from the sky<p>

Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
>Stars are in shock<br>The river will flow to the sea  
>I wont let you fly<br>I wont say goodbye  
>I wont let you slip away from me<p>

Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel.

So hold on  
>Be strong<br>Everyday on we'll go  
>I'm here, dont you fear<p>

Little one dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<p>

Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie

Timaeus eyes were wide, he never thought Yami could sing like this...so angelic.

Yami finished singing and noticed that Yugi had fallen asleep.

He looked over at Timaeus who was looking at him with wide eyes, he cocked his head to the side.

"What?" He asked confused.

Timaeus blinked. "Sense when can you sing?" He asked.

Yami smiled sheepishly. "I always knew how to sing, I just haven't done it in a while." Yami explained with a soft smile.

Timaeus nodded. "You should sing more often." Timaeus said in awe.

Yami blnked and looked at Timaeus with a blush. "Maybe." Yami said.

Yugi cooed in his sleep and snuggled up against Yami's chest.

Yami and Timaeus smiled down at Yugi.

Yami smiled. "I am going to take him to bed, you need to relax, and a bath." Yami said with a smirk before walking out of the kitchen.

Timaeus watched as his old friend leave the kitchen with a smirk. Timaeus smiled a little and left to go to his room to bathe and relax.


	4. Chapter 4 Little Moments

**BC**:_ I am making the pairing for Yugi a bit different, Heba will be in so he might end up with Yugi._

**WARING MALE _NEKO_ YUGI!**

**_Baby Neko's language._**

**Neko language_._**

**Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Heba will be in this story but he/she will have a different role.**

**And Yes Timaeus is a Neko!**

**Please review!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Atemu Pov~<strong>

After the meeting, I watched the others leave. I leaned forward in my chair and placed my head in my hands.

'_Too much has happened as of late._

_First, I lost my parents to assassins._

_Second, Yami got kidnapped while pregnant._

_Third and last of all, we lost out son to an illness.'_

Almost instantly, my thoughts turned to our little gift, the neko, Yugi, and how he brought a smile to Yami's face so easily when I couldn't. I felt my lips twitch upward, _'He's such a cute baby…I wonder how old he is.' _I sighed and stood up. I walked out of the throne room, my chambers and found Yami asleep and Yugi awake in the crib, looking up at me with curious amethyst eyes.

"Mew."**_ 'Hi.'_** I smiled and picked him up, out of the crib. I looked down at him, he was somewhat dirty.

"Looks, like someone needs a bath." Yugi looked at me and purred softly his tail twitched as I placed him on my hip.

I walked over towards the dresser and pulled out a smaller outfit for Yugi. I also grabbed a clean one for myself. I walked into bathroom and stripped myself, stepping into the already prepared hot water, sighing in bliss. I looked over at Yugi who was sitting on the floor with a cute confused look on his pale face.

He frowned and crawled over towards the water, patting at it making the water splash. "Mew?"

I chuckled as he gave me a questionable look. I gently stripped him down to see soft, pale skin. I picked him up and sat down with him in my lap. He clung to my chest, obviously not liking the water. "It's alright, Little One." I said softly to comfort him. I grabbed the soap and started to wash his small body, making him smell of lavender and vanilla. I washed it in his hair which he seemed to enjoy the fact when I scratched behind his black ears. "You like that, don't you, little one." I heard him purr and stated, "I'll take that as a yes." Atemu mused.

After pulling from the bath. I changed into my clothes as I did with Yugi before myself. They fit just right, _'Cute,'_ was the word that ran through my mind once I looked at the smaller.

Yugi stood up and walked out into the bedroom with his hands out in front of himself. I sat on a chair and watched him carefully. I saw that he crawled under the bed. I got on my hands and knees, looking under the bed to see him playing with a small ball. He rolled it out from underneath the bed and chased after it pouncing it once he saw that it wasn't moving.

I chuckled and walked over towards my chair and sat back down and watched the smaller play with the rubber ball, it must have been one of the palace dogs. The ball held his attention for a good ten or 20 minutes before Yugi's gaze fell to his tail as it flickered, he looked back at his ball rolling it back under the bed. His head snapped towards his tail as it flickered again. He tried to grab it but it kept moving away from him, every time he moved towards it. He stood up on all fours and started to run around in circles trying to catch his tail. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, my Ra, Little One, you are too funny." I wiped away a stray tear that had squeezed its way from my sealed eyelids. He stopped and looked up at me, his head cocked to the side. His eyes showing brightly with confusion.

"Mew?" _**'Whats wrong papa?'** _He walked towards me and climbed up onto my lap. He patted my cheek just where my tear had fallen. His ears lay flat on his head neatly. I frowned confused at his action. He reached up and gently nuzzled my neck.

I felt my features soften to a gentle look and thought, 'He thought I was crying.' I patted his back in a soothing motion. "I am alright, little one." I cooed softly to him, in hopes of making him understand I wasn't crying.

**~ Yugi's point of view ~**

I felt his tanned arms wrap around me in a hug and he told me he was fine. I pulled away from him and looked at his face, _'He looks really familiar…but why…' _I sat on his lap and looked up at his hair, patting at one of his golden blond bangs playfully.

"What are you doing, little one? He asked softly, I heard amusement in his voice.

I smiled widely. "Mew."_** 'Having fun' **_

He shook his head. "You are silly, Little One." He scratched behind my ears which felt so good. I began to purr loudly and I felt my eyes drop, _'Ra, it feels so good…'_

I heard a soft noise coming from the bed and I looked over to see the tanned one's mate, _**"You're up"**_ "Mew."

The pale human looked at me and smiled sleepily. I crawled off of the Papa's lap and over towards the bed. I tried to get up on it, standing on my tiptoes to see over the bed with hardly any luck at all. _'I hate being small.' _I looked up at the pale human, "Mew?" _**'Help?'**_

He chuckled and picked me up then set me on the bed by him. I felt myself sink into the bed slightly and I looked around, moving to a different spot only to sink again. _'I don't like this very much.' _I heard footsteps coming over towards the bed and I looked up to see the Papa walking over and sitting on the bed beside his Mama. "Don't like the sinking very much, do you?"

"Mew." _**"No." **_The two mates chuckled and I pouted. I saw something move underneath the covers at the end of the bed. It moved again and I pounced on it but it got away. I blinked, _'How did that happen?'_ I found it and pounced only to hit the tanned man on the head with my own, really hard, "Nyaa~" _**"Ouch."**_ I whimpered as I fell back onto the bed, I felt tears fall and I hiccupped as I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see that it was Mama that was holding me.

**~ Yami's point of view ~**

Wrapping my arms around Yugi, I held him to my chest. "Shush, little one, you're okay." I rubbed his back soothingly and placed my hand under his chin, making him look up at me. Yugi brought his watery purple gaze to mine and I wiped away his tears with my thumb, smiling gently as him. "It's alright, baby boy, no need to cry anymore, I know it hurt, since he also had his crown still on." I glared softly at Atemu, "Isn't that right, Atemu?"

Atemu bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"_**It's ok."**_ "Mew." I looked down at Yugi to see him crawling towards Atemu, hugging him softly his cheeks were red as well as his eyes.

"I guess this means you forgive me,." Atemu stated softly, glancing down at the kitten neko.

Yugi pushed himself away from Atemu and smiled, patting at one of his blond bangs, _**"Yes"**_ "Mew."

I heard someone knock on the door and I turned to Atemu, who called. "Come in."

The door opened and Seth walked in. "Atemu, I have news that I am not sure you will like to hear. Lord Wong and his daughter will be coming over from China for what reason I am not sure." I looked back at Atemu, who looked at me, then we both looked down at Yugi who had just curled up in his lap, playing with Atemu's bangs.

I returned my gaze to Atemu, filled with sadness, I stated. "This isn't going to end well." I Sadly lifted Yugi and held him to my chest protectively. _'I won't lose another, not this time.'_

Atemu looked at me sadly. "Thank you, cousin, you may go." Atemu barely whispered. Seth watched sadly for a moment before he left without another word, must have been too tired. I looked down at Yugi and laid down on the bed on my side, curling myself around Yugi. I felt Atemu get underneath the covers and wrap his arms around me and Yugi, in a protective embrace.

"It's alright, everything is going to be okay, I promise you that nothing will take Yugi away from us, or you again." He said softly as he rubbed my arms, soothingly.

I felt tears flow from my eyes as I looked into his crimson eyes. "Thank you…" I drifted off, barely feeling Atemu wipe my tears away as I fell asleep.

**~ Atemu point of view ~**

Once I had heard the news that Lord Wong and his daughter were coming to Egypt, I knew that it wasn't good for Yami's sake. I watched Yami fall asleep and frowned. "I will let our family get torn apart never again." I promised to the three of us. Placing a magic spell around the sleeping chambers, I turned off the oil lamp and lay down.

I closed my eyes and felt a small body nuzzle against my chest. I opened my eyes to se Yugi curled up on my chest purring softly. I smiled sadly at him. _'What happened to your family, little one?'_ I fell asleep with that last thought running through my mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Good mornings and Bad news

**BC**:_ I am making the pairing for Yugi a bit different, Heba will be in so he might end up with Yugi._

**WARING MALE _NEKO_ YUGI!**

**_Baby Neko's language._**

**Neko language_._**

**Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Heba will be in this story but he/she will have a different role.**

**And Yes Timaeus is a Neko!**

**Please review!~**

**Kit is a Baby cat or Kitten and or baby fox  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Kit, beware, there is a great threat that is arising soon." <strong>_Yugi looked up at his birth mother and she continued, _**"My little Kit, promise me, you will keep those you love safe."**_

Yugi nodded, _**"Mama, I have every right to keep them safe, I will let no one take them away from me, never again, not the way you tore away from me."**_ He sadly turned to look at her, _**"Mama, help me, help me bring their hearts to ease, to stop their sorrow in their hearts." **_He pleaded sadly._**  
><strong>_

Yugi's mother smiled. _**"My boy, you have started to heal their sorrow all ready. Their pain shall be etched into nothingness, that I promise you. You will find what you are looking for very soon, very, very soon."**_ Her words echoed as she vanished.

In Yugi's mother's place, stood Yugi's father, _**"My son, you will save the world, but you must obtain your love true love and power before you can save anyone, even yourself. Child of my kin, let me bestow onto you, a gift that shall be both a blessing and a curse, the gift of life."**_

Yugi walked up to his father and purred, _**"I will find my love, my matching soul. I will take this gift you have given me and create a life to match the destinies of the stars." **_He paused then continued, _**"Father, this gift, what will it mean?"**_

Yugi's father smiled and nudged him towards the piting darkness, _**"I will tell you in due time, due time."**_ His words also echoed as he vanished. Yugi was puzzled but nodded anyway and turned, walking into the darkness. Into his own personal hell.

* * *

><p>~ Atemu's point of view ~<p>

* * *

><p>I woke to at light weight on my chest. I opened my blurry eyes and blinked to find Yugi on my chest curled in a ball, sleeping soundly, his tail flickering every once in a while. I chuckled as he spread his arms and legs over my chest. I looked over at Yami who was curled up against my side. <em>'Too cute,' <em>I thought and I felt Yugi shift against my chest.

I looked at him to see him sitting on my chest, rubbing his eyes with a big yawn, "Nyaa~"

I chuckled at him he was just too cute for words. "Good morning, little one, how did you sleep?" he looked at me and purred as he nuzzled against my neck.

I sat up slightly and he stared at my ear hungrily before lunging and pulling it into his mouth, sucking diligently. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

I tried to pull him away from my ear but he growled and gripped at my clothes. "Yami, wake up. Please wake up, I don't want my ear devoured by Yugi." I stated loudly, shaking Yami harshly.

Yami slowly propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me with blurry tired eyes. He looked at Yugi who was sucking on my ear and laughed.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"He is hungry, Atè, besides he is not even a year old yet, he is about 7 months." I blinked and looked at Yami. _'Well, that answers one of my questions.' _Yami yawned and sat up to stretch.

He got out of bed, stating, "I'm going to get one of the servants get a bottle of warm milk." He walked over towards the door and opened it, calling out to one of the servants.

Yami sat down next to me on the bed with a smile on his face and reached out to rub Yugi's ears. Yugi started to purr loudly. "This is too cute," Yami whispered softly as he let go of Yugi's ears. Yugi let go of my ear and whined softly. He looked at Yami who had an innocent look on his face. Yugi got off my lap as I massaged my ear, to get the feeling back in it.

Yugi plopped down in Yami's lap. "Mew?" **_'Why did you stop?'_** His ears flickered towards the door just before a knock was heard. "Mew?" **_'What?'_**

I chuckled and turned to the door, "Come in."

The person on the other side of the door opened it slowly and bowed, "My pharaoh, I have the warm milk you have requested." The young servant girl said holding out the bottle slightly.

I smiled at her gently. "Thank you, please hand it over and you may leave." I had spoken with a gentleness I had forgotten so I did not scare her. She walked over and handed me the bottle but before she could turn, Yugi crawled over to her and placed his ear at her stomach, gently patting it with such tenderness, I was shocked.

The servant girl tensed from what I could tell. "Mew?" **_'You have a kit?'_** Yugi looked up at her with a smile and nuzzled her stomach lovingly. "Mew." _**'Hi Kit.'**_

I looked up at the girl who was standing there tense and shaking slightly in fear, "Excuse me, but by any chance are you carrying, and please, look at me when you answer."

* * *

><p>~ Yugi's point of view ~<p>

* * *

><p>I felt the girl's tension rise and I wonder what was wrong but her head snapped up to look at Papa. "Yes, my Pharaoh."<p>

I see Papa smile. "What is your name?"

She answered, the tension slowly leaving her, "My name is Anzu." Papa looked at me as I continued to nuzzle Anzu's stomach and purr. I heard her say. "Well aren't you cute." She petted me softly.

Papa lifted me up and handed me to Mama. "Here you go." Mama smiled and handed me the bottle. I hungrily gripped his hand and started to suckle.

I saw Papa chuckle out of the corner of my eye and he turned to Anzu. "Anzu, until your child is born, I would like you to be our personal servant, and while Yami and I are away, I wish for you to care for him." He spoke softly, "It is to protect you from any harm that may come and you are to serve only us three and no one else, if any one who says otherwise tell them no, is that clear?" Papa's tone had gotten stern.

Anzu looked up at Papa and smiled, "Yes, my Pharaoh."

Mama pointed at a door on the other side of the room, while holding me up with the other, "That will be your room from now on. And, call us by our names when we are alone, the titles are really annoying." Mama smiled and I purred and looked at Anzu with lidded eyes.

I finished the milk and handed the empty bottle to Yami with a look of distaste in my eyes, __ "Mew." _**'Done' **_I whined as I tried to get off the bed. "Nyaa~" I whined again and Papa turned to me.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Papa asked. I looked up at Papa and stood up, shaking slightly.

Papa and Mama watched as Anzu lifted me up, "He has to go potty."

She carried me out of the room but I could hear Papa say, "I'm going to go with Mother's Intuition," and see Mama nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>~ Atemu's point of view ~<p>

* * *

><p>I looked over at the bathroom to see Anzu come out with Yugi in her arms, a smile on his face as he patted at her hair. Anzu set him on the bed and walked out to get our breakfast. Yugi sat on the bed looking at the door with flat ears, "Mew?" <em><strong>'Where<strong>** did she go?'** _He looked up at us with a sad and confused look.

Yami picked him up and set him on his lap. "She went to get us some food, she'll be back soon." Yami explained.

I watched as Yugi's left ear perked up, leaving his right limp, _'Too cute,'_ the thought ran through my mind again. Yugi looked at me and pounced on my chest.

"Mew!"**_ 'Play!'_ **Yugi darted off to the other side of the bed then crouched and pounced on me again. I gently pinned him to the bed and let him nibble at my arm, trying to claw at it. I moved my arm a little and he growled, "Grr."

I chuckled as Yami said, "You're so silly." He tugged at Yugi's ear, playfully and Yugi's head snapped up at Yami, still holding onto my arm. He swiftly let go and pounced on Yami, nibbling at his hand and fingers.

The door opened again and Anzu walked in carrying a tray of food, "I will be in the servants quarters if you need me," with that she left.

Yugi stared at the tray looking at his reflection. He stuck his small, pink tongue out and pinned his ears to his head making funny faces at his reflection. "Nyaa~" Yami and I watched Yugi play with the tray while we ate. We were both entertained by Yugi.

A few moments after we had finished, Seth burst in the doors, "Vivian is here along with her father."


	6. Chapter 6 Throne Room!

**BC**:_ I am making the pairing for Yugi a bit different, Heba will be in so he might end up with Yugi._

**WARING MALE _NEKO_ YUGI!**

**_Baby Neko's language._**

**Neko language_._**

**Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Heba will be in this story but he/she will have a different role.**

**And Yes Timaeus is a Neko!**

**Please review!~**

**Kit is a Baby cat or Kitten and or baby fox  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mama grabbed me and pulled me tightly to his chest as Papa growled. "Why is she here?"<p>

Seth shook his head. "I am not certain, but whatever it is it can't be good."

I looked up at Mama. _**'What's wrong, Mama?' **_"Mew?" I felt Mama tighten his hold.

"Whatever she brings on we will stop it before it gets out of hand." I heard him growl. Papa nodded and got up to change. Mama stood and set me down on the bed. I turned to look at Seth. _**'What's going on?' **_"Mew?"

Seth looked over at me and sighed, "I can understand you, kitten." I frowned and crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked over it. I moved towards one of the many pillows and threw it at the ground with a soft, _**'Plop' **_I jumped off the bed and landed on the pillow. I turned to Seth and saw that his mouth was open in shock.

"What's wrong, Seth?" Papa asked as he came from the bathroom.

Mama came out from behind Papa. "Yugi, how did you get off the bed, I was sure I left him on the bed?" Mama walked towards me and knelt down to pick me up.

Seth was retelling them of what I had done and both Papa and Mama looked at me. "You're smarter than you let on!" Mama and Seth nodded at Papa's statement.

I climbed into Mama's arms and nuzzled his cheek. _**'Mama' **_"Mew."

"I'll change Yugi and meet you in the throne room." Mama said and kissed Papa on the lips. Papa nodded and walked out but not before kissing me and Mama on the forehead.

_**'**__**Papa?' **_"Mew?" I meowed as Papa left. _**'Where's Papa going, Mama?'**_ "Nyaa~?" I mewed in confusion.

Mama looked at me as I was still staring at the door. "Don't worry, we're going to see Papa in a minute, as soon as I change you."

My ear flickered towards Mama as I turned. _**'Huh?' **_"Mew?" I looked at Mama. Mama chuckled and set me on the bed then turned to the dresser.

Mama pulled out a small outfit, "Here we go." Mama said to himself. The outfit looked just like Papa's just it was smaller and without the cape the shirt was white as was the kilt and a little blue strap thing, I have know ideal what it is called. Mama had a black shirt and kilt as well and the cape was red, his shoes were also black.

I was wearing shoes to. but they were white and gold like papa's.

Mama finished and stepped back. "Aw! You look so cute!" My right ear flopped down and I looked up at him blankly.

* * *

><p>~ Throne room ~<p>

~ Atemu's point of view ~

* * *

><p>I sat on the throne, waiting for Yami and Yugi. Vivian was standing before me with lust in her eyes and what I knew she thought was a sexy smile. <em>'Oh, I am so going to be sick.'<em> I sighed and sat there with an emotionless mask on my face.

The doors opened to reveal Yami and a very happy Yugi. I chuckled as Yugi struggled to get out of Yami's arms. Yami smiled and looked at me.

I nodded and he gently sat Yugi on the ground. Yugi looked up at me and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Yugi made it to me and wrapped his arms around my left leg letting out a purr. His tail flicker happily as did his ears.

I looked down at Yugi and felt my mask melt away as I picked him up and sat him in my lap. Yami gracefully walked over towards me and sat down on the throne next to me. Yugi purred as he leaned against me lazily.

I looked up at Vivian and saw she looked beyond pissed. Hatred burned in her eyes as she looked at Yugi and I unconsciously pulled him closer.

I looked at Yami and saw the same thought rush through his mind. _'This is not going to end well. I promise with all my heart and on Ra's light I will protect you.'_ We both looked down at our new found son.

* * *

><p>~ Yugi's point of view ~<p>

* * *

><p>I looked around the room an saw a weird looking woman and man. My birth mother's words rang out in my head, <em><strong>'Kitten, promise me, you will keep those you love safe.' <strong>_I could sense the woman was no good and my hair and tail stood on end.

'_**Hiss!'**_

Mama and Papa stared at me in shock. Papa followed my gaze to the lady, she looked almost scared. The man looked puzzled. "Is there something wrong with your pet?"

Mama's head snapped over at him. "Yugi in not a _**Pet**_ he is our _**son**_." Mama glared at him darkly and he took a step back.

The man stated. "My apologies, I didn't mean any disrespect, I am truly sorry."

I growled at the woman again and clung to Papa protectively, _**'My Papa, My Mama.'**_ "Mew, mew." Papa gently began to pet me and I started to calm down but I growled every now and then at her.

Papa looked at the visitors. "What brings you here from China?"

"I am here to offer a peace treaty, to join you as an ally." The man said.

* * *

><p>~ Vivian's point of view ~<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That little bastard is taking My Atemu and Yami's attention away."<em> I suppressed a growl of my own at the thing in my Atemu's arms. _"He will be __**eliminated**__. No one takes away what is __**mine**__."_

When my Yami had taken offence to Daddy's words I was taken aback but said nothing, _"Soon to be a pleasure slave for the Romans. But not before I get a taste."_

* * *

><p>~ Yami's point of view ~<p>

* * *

><p>Atemu had been petting Yugi's hair to calm him down from his fit. Yugi still let out a few growls here and there and his tail was still at tad bit puffy, his hair was bristled slightly but he seemed to be calming down slowly.<p>

I was still offended that Lord Wong had called my precious baby a_**'Pet' **_of all things. I saw Atemu look down at Lord Wong with a steel gaze.

"Why are you here, Lord Wong? You know as well as I that you and your people are not welcome here." His tone was chipped and cold.

Lord Wong nodded. "That is why I am here, I wish to stop a war before it begins, I don't not wish blood to spill on either land or taint it with war and bloodshed."

Atemu showed no emotion in his eyes or face. "It will be done, but once the treaty is signed you will leave." Atemu looked up at his high priest.

"Have the treaty made and done with, in two weeks, no later." We both looked down at Yugi who was still glaring at Vivian, a growl passed through his lips. Atemu looked up and at Vivian. "Princess Vivian." he held no emotion in his voice.

Vivian looked up Atemu, lust in her eyes. "Yes, my pharaoh?" She bowed.

"Do NOT, and I repeat do Not go ANYWHERE near my son, if you do, you will be KILLED, is that understood?" Atemu's voice was so deep and dark that even I shuddered slightly.

I saw Vivian flinch as she said shortly. "Yes, my pharaoh, I understand completely." I could see the hatred in her eyes as she glared at Yugi.

Atemu then commanded. "This meeting has come to an end, leave, all of you."

* * *

><p>~ Seth's point of view ~<p>

* * *

><p>The only ones to remain in the room were myself, Yami and Yugi. Atemu leaned into his throne and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Yami took Atemu's hand in his and asked. "Are you alright, love?"<p>

Yami kissed his hand softly and Atemu smiled at his lover. "I am fine, I wish that this would just end."

Yami nodded in agreement, "I understand."

I walked up to the three. "Cousin, may I make a suggestion?"

Atemu and Yami looked up at me, "Of course."

"Don't leave Yugi unattended, I fear as though Vivian might do something that will end up hurting you through him." I stated slowly.

Yami looked at me with a frown. "You mean frame Yugi as he had hurt her, I mean Yugi would hurt her, there was proof enough a few minutes ago." Yami stated, referring to when Yugi had hissed at the bitch.

"Yes and this is why it could cause a war between kingdoms and that is something we cannot have at this moment." I nodded.

Yami asked, "Why do I have a bad feeling something will happen?" He was looking at Yugi who had calmed down and was now exploring the throne room.


	7. Chapter 7 Our little family

**BC**:_ I am making the pairing for Yugi a bit different, Heba will be in so he will end up with Yugi._

**WARING MALE _NEKO_ YUGI!**

**_Baby Neko's language._**

**Neko language_._**

**Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Heba will be in this story but he/she will have a different role.**

**And Yes Timaeus is a Neko!**

**Please review!~**

**Kit is a Baby cat or Kitten and or baby fox  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Yugi's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking around the room, my left ear up and my right limp. My tail flicked back and forth every now and then in utter contentment. I walked around a pillar in the throne room. I came back around and blinked, a frown on my face. <em><strong>'What the?'<strong>_ "Mew?" I looked up at Mama and Papa, letting a smile erupt and I ran over towards them.

I climbed up the stairs with slight difficulty. I walked up in front of Mama with a pant. "Mama." I looked up at him with a smile as I climbed into his lap.

I looked up Mama. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. Papa had a look of surprise on his face. Seth looked like he was about to pass out from laughter.

Mama looked down at me. "What did you just say?"

I looked up at Mama with a smile and nuzzled his stomach, "Mama, Mama, Mama." I repeated over and over as I continued to nuzzle his stomach.

Mama's eyes were filled with unshed tears. He picked me up and hugged me gently. Papa looked like he wanted to cry as well. I hugged Mama as best as I could and let go just as Mama did.

Seth had stopped laughing, "I'm going to go, I left Jono with Seto." Seth then walked out of the throne room.

I felt proud of myself, "Mama," I purred. I looked up at Papa and held out my hands, wanting to be held, "Papa." Papa's eyes widened as did Mama's and my ears went flat against my head, I had done something bad again.

Papa then smiled and lifted me up, "Little one, you and only you can call me that." He whispered and a tear fled from his eyes." He hugged me and buried his face in my hair. "Our little boy."

Mama got up from his chair and me and Papa looked up at Mama, "What? I'm not staying here all day, why don't the three of us go to the private gardens?" He smiled and plucked me from Papa's arms and he began to walk away.

Papa sat on his chair for a moment and watched us. Mama turned to look at Papa and asked, "Atè, are you coming or not?" Papa chuckled and nodded, moving towards us.

He wrapped his arm around Mama's waist and kissed him, "Of course, let's go."

* * *

><p>~ Public Gardens ~<p>

~ Vivian's point of view ~

* * *

><p>Once my Atemu had ordered everyone out, I had gone straight to the public gardens to think of a way to get rid of the pale cat-boy. I sat on a stone bench with my arms crossed and a pout on my lips. "That stupid little brat, He stole what was rightfully mine." I growled darkly, "He will pay."<p>

"I can do that for you, my dear." A voice surprised me from behind. I turned to see a man in a black coat. He was around a height of five feet seven inches.

"Help me with what?" I asked slightly interested.

The man chuckled darkly, "To kill of that infestation, like I did with all the others."

I ignored the last words, "The brat needs to go, I'll take you up on your offer."

He chuckled again, "Come follow me, and we will come up with a plan, my dear."

I nodded in agreement, "Lets."I practically purred as I thought of all the ways to kill of the neko.

* * *

><p>~ Private Gardens ~<p>

~ Atemu's point of view ~

* * *

><p>Yami and I reached the private gardens and set Yugi on the ground. He took off as soon as we let go of him which caused us to chuckle softly. We sat down on the bench, Yami sat next to me as I held onto his waist. He placed his head on my shoulder and watched Yugi chase a butterfly around the gardens.<p>

I watched Yugi in amusement. Yugi stopped chasing the butterfly and looked at the flowers around him. He sat down and looked at them and gently touched them. "You know, for a baby, he is highly smart and yet he is so gentle," I noted softly.

Yami smiled, "I think he will make a wonderful Pharaoh, don't you?"

I chucked and agreed, "Yes, he will." The next thing I knew we were looking for Yugi but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>~ Yugi's point of view ~<p>

* * *

><p>I chased a butterfly around the gardens, it was fun, I tried catching it but it always flew away before I got it. I looked over at Mama and Papa. Mama said something that made Papa chuckle. I wondered what was so funny. I shrugged and looked around to see many flowers, they looked like the flowers back home.<p>

I bent down to sniff at the red rose but the scent was very sweet. I blinked and sniffed the air. I followed the scent I had caught and walked into the palace. I walked down the hall and took a few twists and turns. The scent was getting stronger and stronger.

Ending up at two double doors, I blinked and looked up to see the door was slightly open. I pushed the door open and walked in, the scent blasting my in the face. I looked around to see a large concrete table with a white silk blanket on it. Under the blanket there was a small lump my size.

I walked over towards it and jumped onto the table, removing the blanket to see the figures face. I looked at the face and tilted my head, the figure looked like me, only tanned and slightly bigger. I looked at the boy and noticed he wasn't moving at all, he wasn't breathing.

His cheeks and lips were a blue tint, I flattened my ears to my head and bent, placing my ear to his chest. I heard nothing.

'_**Maybe I could give him one of my lives, I do have nine of them. A live for another life but he will be connected to me through mind, soul, and heart. I hope he doesn't mind'**_ I looked at the other me and opened his mouth with my hands. I hovered my mouth slightly over his and closed my eyes, searching for my gift.

"_**My son, you will save the world, but you must obtain your love before you can save anyone, even yourself. Child of mine, let me bestow onto you, a gift that shall be both a blessing and a curse, the gift of life." **_My father's words rang in my head, _**'So that is what he meant.' **_ I sat back and kissed him on the forehead. I leaned back and saw his chest moving up and down. I was so into the boy before me that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards us.

I looked at the boy and saw his eyes flicker open, his mouth open. I gazed into his eyes they were beautiful, much like my own only with a touch of crimson.

The other boy slowly sat up and looked around for a minute, then his eyes landed on me. He blinked then frowned slightly.

I felt my tail flicker and I heard a gasp at the door. I snapped my heard over to see Mama and Papa standing there, tears running down their faces.

The two walked slowly towards us and once they did, Mama looked at him and burst into tears, holding him in a tight embrace. I cocked my head to the side and looked at them, Papa holding them both.

I felt my chest tighten _**'**__**oh, I see, that little boy was their baby, unlike me. I miss my Mama and Papa...'**_I jumped down from the table and started towards the door. I made it to the door and looked back, seeing them smiling at one another, I bolted from the room, my chest tightening like a screw. I ran into the gardens and looked around. I looked at the rose bushed and dove underneath it. I curled into a ball and cried.

**'**_**I miss my Mama and Papa,'**_ I hiccuped and rubbed my face to rid the falling tears but they kept falling, _**'they won't stop. I want to go home. I know I can't for I am the last...'**_

I heard voices I knew who they where, Ma-Yami, and Atemu. I curled tighter into a ball and laid there. I didn't want to move. I sniffled and let more tears fall. I heard footsteps walk towards me and stopped at the bush, I looked over and saw Atemu looking at me I looked back at him and his smile wasn't there it was worry, and fear.

He reached out and took hold of me. I didn't fight him, I let him drag me from the roses, but I didn't look at him. He stood up with me in his arms and hugged me to his chest. "Yugi, I am so sorry." He whispered. I felt the tears fall. "Thank you, little one, for bringing him back. At least you have a brother to play with."

I looked up at him, "Pa…pa?"

"Yes, I am still Papa, and Yami is still Mama. We will always love you, Yugi, you are our son as well." He kissed my forehead and chuckled, "We should get back to Yami, he was freaking out that you were gone, he almost dropped Heba."

**_'_**_**Oh, ok.'**_ "Mew." I pressed against Papa's chest. I felt him pet my hair and I started to purr loudly. We made it to the chambers and Papa opened the door. I looked at Mama who was pacing the floor. Heba was on the bed playing with a ball. "Mama." Mama's head snapped towards me and Papa, he looked at me with wide eyes and suddenly I was ripped out of Papa's arms and crushed against Mama's chest.

**_'_**_**Your hugs hurt, Mama.'**_ "Nyaa~ Mama." I tried getting loose to breathe.

"Mommy, he says your hugs hurt." Mama loosened his grip on me and I took in sweet oxygen. Mama and Papa looked at Heba who was looking at me with a small smile on his face.

I purred lowly, **_'_**_**Hello' **_"Mew." Heba gave a small giggle and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Hello, Yugi." I purred and turned to Papa when he spoke.

"You can understand him, Heba?" Papa asked, looking from me to Heba and back again.

Heba nodded. "Yes, I don't know why, but it must be from one of his lives he gave to me." He paused, "And maybe that is why I talk like this for a one year old."

**_'_**_**You are right, you are a part of me and I am part of you. I gave you part of my soul, my purest so that you may live.'**_I spoke through the newly formed link.

Heba turned to me and asked, "So I have your smarts?" I nodded slowly. "But how did you bring me back to life and how come you can't talk like me?" He asked.

Mama and Papa set me down next to Heba and Mama asked, "What is he saying, Heba?" Papa was frowning. Heba told them everything I had said so far. They nodded and Papa looked perplexed while Mama looked at me with a smile.

I looked at Heba and spoke to him,_** 'I am not sure, it is a gift from my Father. I just let my body take over.'**_

Heba repeated my words and Papa looked at me with a frown, "How old are you really?"

I blinked and looked at him, _**'I'm not sure, Mother never really told me that. I do know I'm half a year old. I think I was born at the beginning of the year this year.'**_

Heba told Mama and Papa, who looked at me with a soft smile of understanding. "A small package comes with a big surprise." Atemu said with a soft smile.

Mama picked me up and held me in his lap hand ran a hand though my hair, I purred at the contact.

Papa place Heba in his lap, and held him close to his chest. "Our little family..." Atemu said with a large loving smile.

* * *

><p><span>BC: Next will be Timaeus, Yugi, and Heba fluff!<span>

In the end should I kill off Timaeus?_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8 Explaining to Heba about Nekos

Yugi sat on the end of the bed, his black tail flickered in amusement. His eyes darted from side to side watching the small creature walk around the room. with curious eyes.

"It seems everything stayed the same before I got sick." Heba mumbled to himself. Yugi cocked hid head the side, his eyes shown with unanswered thought. "Mew?" 'What do you mean by that?' Yugi mewed at Heba quizzed.

Heba's amethyst eyes trained on Yugi's own amethyst eyes. "Well nothing new has been add, or taken away, it has stayed the same in the room." He explained the best he could. He had a cute pout on his face.

Yugi just smiled and purred happily. He started to purr in amusement. He noticed that Heba was staring at him with amused eyes. "How do you do that?" He asked referring to the purring noise he was making.

The baby neko frowned thinking of an explanation that might be easy to understand. "Mew...mew." 'I am not really sure myself how I can purr, but it seems that I am able without knowing or realizing that I can.' He explained, he had a frown on his cute little face.

Heba shook his head and crawled into a small chair and waited for mama and papa to come and get them.

'I wonder where Timaeus is, I haven't seen him in a few days.' Yugi thought to himself sadly. He missed his mate dearly.  
>Yugi curled up in his spot and closed his eyes, he fell into a light nap.<p>

Heba continued to think about yesterday. His thoughts continued on endlessly on how Yugi had given his a life, and how he was connected to him.

His thoughts stopped for a moment when the door open revealing another neko, only he was full grown, his eyes...well eye was turquoise, and his tail was a dark grayish color along with his ears. His skin was a golden tan color much like Yami's only darker.

Heba's eyes trailed the older neko, and watched him walk over towards the bed and towards Yugi. Hr frowned, the man took Yugi into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed holding him in his arms and purring softly and licking at Yugi's ears.

Heba frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked in a confused tone, his eyes trained on the older neko.

Timaeus looked over at the small prince and smiled lightly. "I am comforting my mate, he has been off centered for the last few days." He explained in a hushed tone not wanting to wake the baby neko.

Heba cocked his head to the side not understanding. "Your mate?" He asked cutely. "Whats a mate?"

Timaeus looked at Heba and smiled and a chuckle left his lips. "A mate is a lover, only different is that our love can never be broken." He explained lightly so Heba could understand.

Heba smiled in understanding. "You mean like Mama and Papa?" He asked happily. Timaeus smiled brightly. "Yes just like your Mama and Papa."

Heba nodded and looked at Yugi and stared at him with thoughtful eyes. "Does he know?" The little prince asked lightly. His voice was laced with confusion.


	9. Chapter 9 Stess and the power of Love

_**BC:** Here is another chapter for a place in my heart, there is a teaser in here but next chapter if you guys want it, will be detailed and everything._

_I wont be updating as fast like I have been is because I have been having silent seizures, my family and I don't know what is causing them, so I'll try and update as fast as I can from now on._

_My Snowy Christmas chapter will be up soon, along with My knight in Shinning Armor! So be ready! Oh and I finally got my knew laptop, so yay! This is the first chapter I have written for it!_

_**Oh this chapter is for InuYoiushi , Crystal moon Princess (My Hikari) Doragon-chan, s2Teennovelist, Spindlegal, InsaneEvilLittleEmmy, and ADeadBlackRose Thank you for your support and well pretty much everything really! ^^**_

_Thank you all of you for reading my stories, I promise you that I will keep updating as fast as I can! ^^_

* * *

><p>A few days have passed sense Heba had been brought back from the dead. Yugi and Heba had grown a few inches. Yugi was know up to Yami's upper thigh and Heba was up to his hip.<p>

Yugi was now able to speak but barely. He could say little words, and well that wasn't much. He had become more playful and food aggressive, but Yami had always taken his food away if he started growing at him or Atemu.

Heba and Yugi's relationship had become closer and brighter each day they spent together. Heba had become somewhat possessive over Yugi and dominate. Atemu and Yami figured he had just gotten personality traits, but is could have also come from Atemu who was very possessive and protective of his family and lover. They were lucky that he wasn't as controlling as people thought he was. He was actually very laid back and funny, he wasn't really king like. He acted as though he really didn't care what people thought of him, which he really didn't.

Right know Atemu was in his study reading over reports on the counties over seas, documents, and letters for from his people and nobles. He had a headache forming in the back of his eyes but ignored it as best as he could, he was going to finish the paper work so he didn't have to worry about it.

He grabbed the next report and read it over, a dark frown made it's way to his face.

There has recent events of death happening all over Egypt, towns were being burnt down to nothing...no survivors.

The first town had been burned to a crisp leaving nothing, only half burnt house's peoples burnt corpse. But these were no ordinary villages, these were the hybrid towns. Lycan's, Neko's, Inu's, so on an so fourth.

The second village, the people had die because of a swarm had come a ate everything leaving them to die of starvation.

The third village died for reasons unknown, they were just dead, somewhere in bed, some were on the streets like normal.

The forth village every single person had been drain of there blood, and there body became liquid.

Atemu frowned at the last one. "What the hell is going on..." He asked himself, his mind was in a turmoil.

His crimson eyes searched for anything that could give him hints on anything but nothing. His mind went to Yugi, his breed well species has been wiped out completely only leaving him and Timaeus. That was a very sad thought...being the last of your kind...his heart broke a bit at the thought of being alone.

But they weren't alone they have one another, that was better than nothing right...it was better than being alone and suffering in pain by himself.

He had seen the way Timaeus had acted when he found out that he was the last, he looked lost and destroyed, he looked utterly broken, such a strong and powerful man broken so easily with just word. He saw that the Neko was suffering everyday. His eye lost it's spark and life, his tail was always limp and dragging along the ground. He looked dead, a walking dead man.

Atemu had found him once trying to end his life, luckily he was there to help him.

Atemu shook his head from those memories, he needed to consecrate. Maybe Timaeus might know what was going on or Yugi might.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he looked down at his undesired paper work wishing they would go away on there own. He sighed once again and continued on with his paper work until he was finished.

* * *

><p>After and hour or so, Atemu had fished his paper work and now had a throbbing headache, he pulled himself away from the desk and dragged himself over towards his self and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid, and poured it into a small glass this concoction was called whiskey, or moonstone whatever you call it.<p>

He gulped it down and hissed as it burned his throat, but he loved it. He took another shot and placed it back on the shelf and walked well dragged himself out of his prison of paper work hell and dragged himself down the hall, up the stairs took a right, the hall, up some more stairs and into his bed chambers.

Once he got there he notice that Timaeus was in the pile of pillows curled around Heba and Yugi protectively while the three of them slept.

He chuckled lightly and grabbed an extra pillow and placed it over the three of them.

He walked towards his closet and grabbed his clothes and walked into his bathing chamber and undressed himself and took off all his jewelery and got in in warm bath water. He sighed in bliss and started to wash his body and hair happily. He heard the door open and turned to see Yami standing their completely bare of any clothes looking rather sexy and seductive.

Atemu smirked at his lover and watched as Yami walked towards the bath and slowly got in, only to be pinned against the nearby wall. "You should know better that that my Aibou." He whispered hotly in his lovers ear.

Yami hummed and smirked. "Oh, want to enlighten me love, it seems that I have forgotten..." Yami replied in mock innocence. His own amethyst/Crimson eyes twinkling with lust and love.

Atemu chuckled darkly and smashed his lips against Yami's and forced him tough into his mouth mapping it out, he earned a pleasured whimper from Yami, who clung to him, wanting more and more.

Atem grind his hips against Yami;s forcefully, he got a scream from Yami who pulled away lifting his head gasping for breath.

Atemu smirked and attacked the delicious neck; he sucked, nipped, and bit at the neck bruising it marking him as his, making in known that he belong to the pharaoh to Atemu only.

Atemu decided to have the foreplay, but only to hear Yami beg. He grabbed Yami's legs and pulled them so they were around his waist. He raised him a little and rubbed his enlarged member tip against Yami's entrance teasingly.

Yami whined and stared at Atemu with lustful smoldering eyes. "Atemu, please I want it, and I want it now." He growled at the end wiggling his hips against Atemu hands trying to lower himself onto the cock.

Atemu chuckled. "No one can order the Pharaoh my dear Aibou." He smirked against his lover ear.

Yami whimpered and rolled his hips. "Please Ate' please I want it, I want you." He cried softly.

Atemu's smirk widened. "Suppressing a massive sex drive I see, maybe I should help..." He tease darkly; before Yami could say anything Atemu slammed himself into his lover.

After an hour and a half later, Atemu pulled himself out of Yami's wore entrance with a shaky smile on his face, they had gone three rounds.

Yami was slowly coming down from his high as was Atemu.

Yami was leaning against Atemu for support, his lower back ached slightly, but the hot water soothed it making it become a dull throbbing.

"I love you Atemu Amen Sennen." Yami whispered softly as he pulled away from Atemu and kissing his lips and getting out of the tub and drying off.

Atemu followed after Yami with a smile on his face. "And I you, Yami Hikari Motou." He purred softly.


	10. Chapter 10 One year later

_**BC: I updated WOOT!**_

_**Enjoy or die by Yugi's cuteness**_

_**I wanted to show you guys how they react to one another.**_

_**The climb max has yet to began! ^w^**_

_**I am an evil child I know *w*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~one year later~<strong>

Timaeus sat on the ledge in this chambers looking out into the city, his eyes searching. Searching for something anything that could bring danger. His ears flickered in many directions listing to the noise individually, He sighed and rubbed his temples. He was forming a headache.

It had been a year sense Yugi had came to live in the castle.

He looked over at his mate who was curled up on the bed, his now long black tail flickered against the sheets. His legs were long and slender. He looked beautiful, his eyes were sharp and gentle.

His hair was the same as always just a little larger.

Timaeus purred softly and walked over towards his mate and got onto the bed and sat by his mate to be. Yugi had yet to go into heat, but it was almost spring so it was close.

It was close, he curled around Yugi and nuzzled his neck. He chuckled when Yugi whined. "Timaeus..." Yugi whined and curled into himself.

Timaeus purred and rubbed his face against his neck. "Mate..." He whispered softly. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at him. "What do you want?" He asked in a sleepy tone as he moved away from him so he could move on top of him.

Timaeus fell onto the the bed and held Yugi in his arms and licked his temple lovingly. "Mine." He growled possessively.

Yugi giggled at the sensation of his mates rough tough against his skin it tickled. "Only yours and Heba's" Yugi whispered softly and smiled, when Timaeus purred in his ear, sending vibrations, making it feel good.

Timaeus flipped them over so he was hovering over his mate, his turquoise eyes boring into his little mate below him. Yugi looked up at him and smiled softly. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Timaeus neck.

Timaeus leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi and moaned softly when Yugi arched against him.

"Couldn't wait for me could you?" A voice asked. Yugi mewed and pulled away from the older Neko and looked towards the door to see his Heba who was dubbed as his Yami.

Yugi pulled from Timaeus and bounced over towards his other boyfriends and tackled him into a hug. Heba wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. He ran his hand down Yugi's back and smirked when Yugi arched into his touch.

"Aw did my pussycat miss me." He cooed. Heba was a tall lean man, he was five foot and eleven inches, he looked like a mirrored version of his father just a little shorter, about six or seven inches. his father was six foot three.

Heba looked to be sixteen or seventeen years old. Yugi looked to be fifteen years old and Timaeus looked like he was in his early twenties late teens. So about twenty one years of age.

Timaeus whimpered on the bed, he was laying on his stomach, with a mock sad look on his face. Yugi looked at Timaeus and smiled. His tail flickered signalling Timaeus to came over. "Come greet your mate." He said with a kissable pout on his lips.

Timaeus smiled and walked over towards this mates and pulled them into a gently embrace and kissed their foreheads.

Heba smirked and pressed his lips against Timaeus's lip in a surprise kiss. Timaeus purred and deepened the kiss.

Yugi grinned and kiss Heba's craned neck and jawline. Making his Yami moan in pleasure. Heba pulled away from Timaeus and looked at Yugi who was giving him an innocent smile. "Your a little minx." Heba teased and kissed his kittens lips.


	11. Chapter 11 Heat and Problem and snuggles

_**BC: I updated WOOT!**_

_**Enjoy or die by Yugi's cuteness**_

_**I wanted to show you guys how they react to one another.**_

_**The climb max has yet to began! ^w^**_

_**I am an evil child I know *w*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The three men laid in the bed panting, Yugi was the only one awake from the midnight romp.<p>

Yugi was on the bottom once again, he was going to be hurting in the morning per usual. He hated being on the bottom all the time, he was the only one who was on the bottom. Heba has been taken by Timaeus as few time, and Timaeus has been taken by Heba as well. But, they would never allow Yugi to be on top. Well it was like this, he was to innocent, to fragile, and well he would be able to handle it and he might get hurt.

To his ears they sound like excuses, every single last one of them, and they hurt each and every time he was denied. He wouldn't say how he felt, because they were never their to listen.

Timaeus was on patrol, getting troops ready, training, or getting drunk with his buddies.

Heba had classes, training, studying, learning the palace way, and knowing what to do in what kind of situation he would be in at anytime.

Yugi was starting to feel used, he kept the room clean, he made their dinner, had it brought had Timaeus armor and sword polished and cleaned, had Heba's scrolls organized ready for the next day, have their clothes out. He had to get up early in the morning before Timaeus woke up at dawn rise, have breakfast ready, have his sword and armor out and clothes, have the room clean, be dressed, and look happy.

This happened every single day, ever sense he was of age. He sat up and looked at him, his ears were flat against his head, and his tail was curled against him as if his was instinctively trying to make his feelings away. He felt tears drip down his face. He got up and off the bed. He walked into the bathing chamber and closed the door and leaned against it and cried his heart out.

He had not realized that both of his so called mates were up and looking at the bathroom door. They had seen him get up and walk to the bathroom to cry. They could hear him cry and sniffle.

Heba crawled up off the bed and walked over towards the door and gripped the knob and opened the door. He looked down and saw Yugi who was now on his back looking up at him with a broken hearted expression. Heba knelled down and picked up Yugi and held him in his arms kissed his forehead. "Whats wrong?" He asked softly wiping his tears away.

Yugi looked at him and bursting into tears. The words spilled from his lips. Heba looked down at him with sadden eyes. He turned towards Timaeus who looked frozen in his spot. His eyes were slitted like a sliver. His mouth was open and his teeth were sharp and dangerous looking. He blinked and looked at Yugi who had stopped crying, he was staring at Timaeus with an emotion he had never seen before.

He looked down at Yugi who looked like he was wanting to pounce Timaeus to the bed and have his way with him. Heba gulped. Yugi had gone into his first heat. THis wasn't going to be fun, sex all the time, missing training...maybe that wasn't so bad after all...

Heba let go of Yugi and pulled away. Timaeus looked at Yugi and growled softly. Yugi mewed and crawled over towards Timaeus and onto the bed, where they started to rub up against one another.

Heba smirked and crawled into the bed and ripped Yugi away from Timaeus and started nuzzling Yugi's neck getting a mew of pleasure from Yugi and a hiss from Timaeus who looked pissed.

Heba's smirk grew wider as he kissed along his jaw and his hands stroked down to his chest and lower. Making Yugi arched into his hands.

Timaeus leaned over and started to licked at Yugi's stomach and going towards his nipples and sucking on them harshly, nipping, scraping his teeth against them and twisting them slightly. Making Yugi moan like a bitch in heat.

Heba felt himself becoming aroused at the sightly and grinded himself into Yugi's butt. He smirked when Yugi pressed himself against him.

This could be why for the last month or so Yugi has been acting all emotional, getting up early and doing things that the servants were suppose to do.

Tonight was going to be one wild ride.

Timaeus was going to make sure of that.

Heba and Yugi were going to me soar in the morning and it was going to be worth it.

* * *

><p>Atem stared at his lover who was asleep beside him, he couldn't help but wonder the events that were happening lately. Egypt was coming down and quickly, it was spinning out of control, more deaths, murder, riots, thieves, smuggling, and worst of all it was happening every single day.<p>

What could he do to stop it, he was lucky that they got most of the criminals and put them to justice before it was too late. Or was it already to late?

Yami moved closer to Atem and snuggled into his side and cooed. Atem looked back down at him and smiled weakly, he ran a hand through his hair and held him close to him. He hoped that he was able to figure out what was going on before anything else happened.

By the gods, he needed some help, but could he afforded the lives that follow with it, will there be more innocent blood spilled?

He shook his head. He rid himself of the thoughts and sank into the bed below and cuddled into his lover, this time he wanted to be held as he slept. He felt the pale arms wrap around him and holding him close he knew it was Yami holding him subconsciously, he had yet to brake the habit of holding people and other objects like a baby when slept, but Atem did not mind much it was relaxing most of the time.

* * *

><p>The next morning had came early for those who had stayed up so late, Heba, Yugi, and Timaeus...prime examples.<p>

Yugi groaned and snapped open his eyes when he felt something hard inside him. He looked down and saw that Heba was embedded in him...still. He mewed softly and pulled himself off the member and crawled off the bed. He hissed in pain, his ass hurt like hell. What did they do to him last night that caused him so much pain. Shove a vase inside him?

He wouldn't doubt it right at this moment after all he had gone into heat. He was going to be in heat for a while, in the end he will be carrying kits inside him, Heba's and Timaeus's kits. He purred in delight at the thought and limped to the bathroom and drew a hot bath. Once it was filled he got in and hissed when the water touch his skin, it felt so good!

He did not realize that his mates were up once he started moving and had followed him to the bathing chambers.

* * *

><p>BC: Next time on A place in my heart, there will be a lemon!<p>

Go on my profile and vote please! I needed to get these stories out of my head! I WANT TO SLEEP!


End file.
